


Rain Filled Water Barrels

by WonderlandTrash



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4394798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderlandTrash/pseuds/WonderlandTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The smell of rain fills the air before it ever starts. Haru feels the storm like a sixth sense; a restless tingle moving across his skin. He breathes in deeply, smells the clean scent, and then the sky opens.”<br/>Haru and Rin walk home together. There’s always time to stop and smell the hydrangeas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet, I just really like rain and kisses.

The smell of rain fills the air before it ever starts. Haru feels the storm like a sixth sense; a restless tingle moving across his skin. He breathes in deeply, smells the clean scent, and then the sky opens.

The rain pours around him and Rin, drenching them in no time at all. Rin swears, saying he knew he should have brought an umbrella (the rainy season was due to start soon after all). Haru cannot help but enjoy the moment though, smiling softly despite Rin’s grimace. Rin’s white gakuren is starting to soak through, Haru’s own blazer heavy under the weight of the rain water. 

“We should have gone back with Makoto. He had an umbrella,” Rin continues to complain. He is not really upset though, Haru can tell. His shoulders are too relaxed, and they continue to walk leisurely away from the shelter of the bus station. Haru curls his fingers into Rin’s. They are warm, even in the cold of the rain. Rin stops complaining and Haru is at ease. The rain and Rin, he could not dream of a better way to walk home.

“You’re not worried about anyone seeing?” Rin questions. He is cautious yet elevated, heart racing from Haru’s tiny gesture. Haru curls his fingers tighter and leans in closer. Their shoulders bump together, wet clothes sticking slightly.

“There’s no one out,” Haru explains, his voice quiet against the spell of rain drops on the street. The sidewalks are empty. In the late hour and rain storm everyone has sought shelter. Haru likes the solitude, accented by the steady pitter-patter of rain and Rin’s voice.

“Then you won’t mind if I…?” Rin leans in and places a kiss beneath Haru’s ear. The action is ambiguous in the dark. Rin looks like he is telling Haru a secret, his lips lingering on his skin.

“I do mind,” Haru says as he turns into Rin, face hidden against his shoulder. His next words are muffled.

“But it’s nice.”

The rain fills the silence that follows. It cools Haru’s burning skin, left hot in the wake of Rin.

“I want to show you something,” Haru says suddenly. He pulls away quickly, leaving Rin to gape in confusion as Haru leads him, their hands still tightly fitted together.  

They walk up the temple stairs, passing the red arches and taking the stone path behind the shrine. Haru continues to tug on Rin’s hand, leading them away from the building and any discernible path. The reach a forested area and rain continues to drizzle through the trees overhead, landing in fat drops on top of them. Finally Haru stops in a small clearing. Rin does not know how far past the temple they have gone but for this sight it hardly matters.

The clearing is filled with hydrangea bushes, all massive from what Rin assumes is years of being allowed to grow wild. Despite their size though they are neat and healthy, like they have been cared for. The flowers grow tall and numerous in shades of lilac and pale blue against a backdrop of dark green leaves. They catch the rain on their petals, like the jars they are named for.

“Well they’re no cherry blossoms,” Rin says breathlessly. Haru shrugs and releases Rin’s hand, going to check on one of the many bushes.

“How did you even find this place?” Rin asks. He follows Haru, standing behind him as he meticulously checks the leaves for signs of insect damage.

“Wandered off after my grandmother’s funeral,” Haru responds blankly. “It was raining then too.”

This is the first time Rin hears Haru open up about his grandmother’s death. He wants to ask more, but knows better than to pry when Haru has the far off look in his eyes he is currently wearing. Rin stands there patiently, waiting for Haru to rise from his crouched position.

 “I wanted to share this place with you.” Haru stands and turns to face Rin. He takes a bold step forward. Rin immediately moves to meet him halfway. He rests his hand against Haru’s waist, the other cups his cheek. His fingers slid against Haru’s wet skin and Haru leans his head into the touch.

“These flowers mean a lot to me, and I was hoping they could mean something to you.”

Rin gulps. He is slightly versed in the language of flowers and knows enough to understand hydrangea’s represent heartfelt emotions and gratitude.

“You look scared,” Haru whispers, noting Rin’s wide eyes and the way his hand trembles against his skin.

Rin chuckles breathlessly and holds Haru closer.

“Not scared. Overwhelmed. I…” Rin sucks in a breath. “I never thought I could be this happy.”

“I’m happy too,” Haru admits. He does not advert his eyes like he so often has in the past. They are clear, staring into every part of Rin’s being. Haru curls his fingers into the hair at the base of Rin’s neck and braces his hand against his chest. Rin’s eyes shine wetly and he looks like he wants to cry.

“You better not cry,” Haru warns lightly. Rin laughs as the tears start to fall. They mix with the water on his face and Haru never has to know.

“I won’t.” He leans in and kisses Haru.

Their kiss is sloppy. Lips slide against each other, already wet from the rain. It feels perfect though, in its own messy, spontaneous way. Haru sucks against Rin’s bottom lip and it is then that Rin realizes kisses do not have much of a taste. Haru’s lips taste faintly of rain water but nothing more. The feeling they cause though is more than Rin can handle. He shivers against Haru, though his body is warm under his wet clothes.

The sensation ends too quickly. Haru pulls away and sneezes, shattering the spell the rain had cast on that night. Rin’s smile is soft and his eyes crinkle as he pushes Haru’s wet fringe away from his eyes. They are so blue and so childish, somehow wanting to blame Rin for his sneeze during their kiss.

The hydrangeas flourish in the rain, and as much as Haru would argue that he does too, Rin can see the red in his cheeks and feel the fever on his skin.

“Let’s get you home.” Haru thankfully does not argue and leads them back to the path. Rin is already thinking of a hot bath together and a long night entangled in each other’s arms, finally falling asleep to a rainy lullaby.

The rain and Haru, he could not dream of a better way to walk home.   


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short continuation because I felt like writing some fluff. Not much direction, just easy reading.

Rain beats against the bathroom window. It has not let up one bit since the Hydrangea grove. If anything it rains harder, filling the silence between the sound of water sloshing around in the bathtub and content sighs.

Haru sits in between Rin’s legs and relaxes against his chest. There is not much space in the small tub but that does not matter. It just gives them both an excuse to draw closer and shamelessly feel wet skin on skin. They do not talk. Words do not feel necessary in the innocent intimacy of the moment.

Haru’s hands wander, touching ever so slightly against Rin’s thighs. They slide against his skin, feeling but never moving beyond that. He was no ulterior motives, does not aim to tease. Knowing that Rin is there with him, that he is able to feel him so easily is more than enough.

Lazily, Haru tilts his head back. Rin is watching him with the dreamiest look on his face that Haru cannot help but smile. How stupid he looks, how in love.

Haru cranes his neck, aiming to kiss Rin. The lights flicker then, and they completely go out. Rin moves to get up, to go and see if he can find a flashlight to help them through the power outage. Haru loops his arms under Rin’s thighs, refusing to let him move.

“It can wait,” he whispers calmly. The water is still warm and he is not ready to get out yet. Rin thinks to argue but lets Haru have his way. He is not ready to get out yet either and Haru would know better where the flashlights are anyways. Besides, Rin knows he would only make an idiot of himself, groping around in the dark in nothing but a small towel.

“If I stub my toe it’s your fault,” Rin murmurs against the back of Haru’s neck as he pulls Haru’s body even closer.  

“I thought sharks were supposed to have decent night vision,” Haru retorts. Rin chuckles lowly and Haru shivers against him. That laugh is one of his favourite sounds, and his breath tickles the back of his neck.

The settle into silence again, this time surrounded by the peaceful darkness. Between the warm water and the comfort of Haru’s body against his, Rin has to fight falling asleep. His eyes drop; once, twice, and suddenly Haru is leaning over him, hand on his shoulder, gently shaking him awake.

“You fell asleep,” Haru explains as Rin yawns and rubs at his eyes. He shudders, noticing how the water has gone cold. Haru is already out of the bath, towel tied loosely around his waist. They did not think to bring a change of clothing into the bathroom with them but Rin can honestly say he does not mind. Haru’s silhouette is perfect and Rin leans forward to rest his forehead against Haru’s abdomen. Haru’s fingers run through his damp hair and they trail lower, down the back of his neck and along his shoulder. He pulls away all too quickly and Rin nearly whines at the loss of contact.   

“I’ll find some flashlights. Think you can make it upstairs without stubbing your toe?” Haru asks flatly. Rin can tell he is teasing him though and shakes his head as Haru leaves the bathroom. Leave it to him to ruin what was turning into a romantic moment.

Rin drains the tub and steps out. The air pricks at his wet, bare skin and he quickly grabs a towel to pat himself dry.

“I hope you stub your toe,” Rin mumbles as he secures the towel around his waist.

He is half way to the stairs when he hears Haru searching around in the kitchen. Never one to idly wait, Rin joins him. He stands in the kitchen doorway, watching the dark blur that is Haru search through the cupboards.

“Any luck yet?”

Rin’s answer is a light shone directly in his face. He squints against the bright light and scowls sharply.

“Really Haru?”

“Sorry,” Haru says as he lowers the flashlight. He forgot how powerful the flashlight was. He points it in front of them and guides the way upstairs. Rin follows close behind; dark spots dance across his vision.

Even with the blinds open Haru’s bedroom is not much brighter than the rest of the house. The rain continues to fall outside, blocking out the moon and stars. Even the street lights have gone out. He cannot remember the last time it has been this dark, this peaceful.

“Shine the light over here,” Rin calls from the other side of the room. He is crouched over his overnight bag, searching for clothing no doubt. Haru shines the flashlight over Rin’s shoulder. He enjoys watching how the muscles move in Rin’s back, how the towel has sagged lower since leaving the bathroom.

Rin fishes out a pair of sweatpants and a tank top, and Haru is disappointed by their appearance.

“We don’t have to put clothes on,” Haru suggests boldly. Rin stops moving; he stays perfectly still with his sweatpants still in hand and for a second Haru worries that he may have broken Rin.

“Oh?” The grin Rin wears when he turns around makes Haru realize that no, he did not break Rin, but he may have made an embarrassing mistake. The flashlight catches the playful glint in his eyes as he stands and approaches Haru. He takes Haru’s hands, and in the next second slides the flashlight from his grip. Haru wants to oppose but then he hears a soft click and the room returns to the darkness the night gifts it.

“Rin?” Haru questions as he is lead towards the bed. There is a clunk, probably the flashlight being set down, then Rin is pulling him onto his lap. Haru is surprised to find Rin’s lower half completely bare when he brushes against him. When did he drop his towel? Haru can only imagine the beautiful red on Rin’s face. There is no way he is not embarrassed, either from Haru’s words or his own forward actions.

“First kissing in the rain in your secret flower grove and now this? Someone’s becoming a romantic,” Rin teases. He places feather light kisses against Haru’s stomach while he unties the towel and tosses it to the side. He hears Haru’s short gasp and takes pleasure in the soft sound.

“It’s only because of someone’s awful influence,” Haru says defensively.  He shivers as Rin’s fingers trail up and down his spin. From his seated position he has so much of Haru at his disposal. He is being idle, deliberately touching Haru softly and without sign of any further intentions. It is enough to drive Haru mad.  

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

Rin continues to lightly touch him, fingertips only ever trailing across Haru’s skin. He will not press, will not grab; only feels as if he has all the time in the world. Rin acts like time has stopped around them, like the rain shutters them away from everything outside. Haru has enough of it. The feverish heat on his skin consumes every part of his body, left hot from the lightest of Rin’s touches. Even Haru’s patience has its limits and he gives in, pressing up against Rin’s body. Rin can feel how hard Haru is but that is nothing to smirk about because he knows Haru can feel him, how equally aroused he is.  

Haru rubs against Rin’s stomach, holding tight to his shoulders as he lets the sensation overwhelm him. Rin wants to tell him to slow down, but there is no way Rin can stop Haru once he sets his mind to something. He is content to let him take over and have his way, especially once his hand holds them together, stroking quickly as he continues to rut against him.

Quiet moans take over the room, working to be heard over the storm outside. The air is still and quickly becomes stifling as Haru and Rin move together, their bodies better than any heater in that moment. Rin’s hands dig tight into Haru’s hips, needing something to anchor him as orgasm begins to take over his body. Haru speeds up, and Rin can tell from how his legs clench around him that he is also close.

“Haru,” Rin moans as he releases. Warm liquid trickles between their stomachs but Haru does not notice. He holds Rin tighter, spurred on by how wonderfully he says his name. Rin watches Haru’s face as he comes, but misses all of the subtle changes in the dark. He can hear his voice though, and Haru’s low whine as he comes may just be one of Rin’s favourite sounds.  

For how slow he started Rin is surprised by how quickly they finish. He wants to tease Haru, to call him impatient, but the words are lost in his throat when he feels Haru drop against his chest and hug him. There is always time to tease him tomorrow, although Rin knows he better be prepared to be teased back.

Rin reaches over for one of the damp towels and lazily wipes off their stomachs. He moves them around, tucking Haru into bed with some difficulty. He refuses to cooperate, making Rin do all do the work. Luckily Rin only finds it endearing, and when they are comfortably entangled in each other’s arms they drift off to the sound of their slow breathing.

-

Hours later and Haru is still awake. He has not slept a minute that night. Haru wonders if it will ever stop raining. The rain falls heavy against his window, and in the distance he can hear the boom of thunder, the crackle of lightning. He sits up in bed, watching the storm; the rain is near invisible without any light to shine through it. Outside the streets are overflowing with water. Sewer grates can only drain so quickly and the excess pools onto the cement. Part of him wants to go back outside and stand in the rain.

Rin rolls over in is sleep, mumbles something completely incomprehensible, and slings an arm around Haru’s waist. Haru turns his attention away from the window, from any thoughts of going outside. He would not want to leave this bed for anything, not when Rin pulls him closer in his sleep and rests his head against his hip. Haru tucks a strand of hair behind Rin’s ear and wonders to himself as the rain continues to pour if he is in love.

When he wakes up the next morning beside Rin and the sun cuts through the grey clouds he thinks to himself that he probably is.    


End file.
